


After the End

by hanniballover97



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniballover97/pseuds/hanniballover97
Summary: What really happened after the end of GGTVAV





	1. Alone at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong solely to Mackenzi Lee but I am borrowing them for shameless smut

It had been almost a week since I wrote to my father, telling him of my plans to live out the rest of my days with my darling Percy. We also said fond goodbyes to Felicity, Scipio and the rest of the crew a few days before, that had been a secretly teary affair. After all, we had gone through I found myself feeling protective over Felicity and worried about leaving her in the hands of men who were essentially pirates. However, that feeling was quickly squashed by the notice that Felicity would probably dissect the delicate parts of any man who tries touching her in a way she deemed inappropriate. And I am sure Scipio would have something to say about that if any man tried. 

Such a joyous moment it was, although it was completely overshadowed by the fact I was finally going to be completely and utterly alone with Percy. Knowing he felt the same way I did all this time, that he loved me and wanted me as much as I wanted him set my heart thundering in my chest as I watched him swim from the window of our flat.

The wound on my face still hurt if I smiled too wide and goddamn itched, sometimes so badly it made me want to chew my own fingers off, but alas, I would need those for touching the object of my obsessive desire. And, now we are alone, I plan to show him just how much I love him.

Speaking of Percy, he sauntered into our flat shirtless and still dripping from his swim. I followed a bead of water as it dripped from his unbound hair, over his pronounced collarbone, sliding quickly down his hairless torso, before catching in the valley of his abdomen before those deliciously wet lines disappeared in his britches, making me flush at little at the thought to what lay beneath. 

True, I’d seen Percy in various stages of undress in the years we have known each other, but never have I actually allowed my desires to take over and allow myself to open want him, unless it was in the safe confines of my room, alone in the dark, my cries of his name stifled by my pillow as I touched myself to highly inappropriate thoughts of my best friend. 

But no longer.

The small clearing of his throat was enough to drag me back to reality with a slap, flushed up to my ears… well, ear. 

“See something interesting, Monty?” Percy leered.

If I didn’t know Percy, which I do, I say he was flirting with me.

“And what if I do, darling?” I said raising my eyebrow at him, in what I hoped, was a very seductive manner.

I hoped my quivering voice didn’t give away my utterly helpless need, but as he leaned over, bringing his face a little too close for me to be able to look away, I knew it hadn’t.  
I could practically feel the heat radiating from his damp chest.

I startled as his lips brushed my one remaining ear. His breath coming in warm bursts at my nape. I could feel myself stirring at his closeness. 

He expertly undid me then. With a single sentence.

“Well, darling, you had better do something about it then.” 

Dear God, help me, I fear I may swoon.


	2. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up now ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong solely to Mackenzi Lee, I am just borrowing them for shameless smut.

With Percy hovering so close to me, my back pressed against the wall, my clothed chest almost touching his bare one, I was flushed, breathing hard and experiencing a not so comfortable problem in my nether regions. 

“I… I… um…”

Damnation! Only Percy could reduce me to a bumbling fool. 

God, it’s hot.

“Is there something you want, Monty?” 

Percy breathed in my ear, nipping at it quickly, making me jump slightly and yelp, in a highly undignified manner, especially for me.

His low chuckle sent shivers down my spine and my knees threatened to buckle, forcing me to steady myself, hands clamped on Percy’s firm shoulders.

Off balance, I let out a small whimper.

My not so small problem has developed into a large problem, effectively wiping away everything except me and Percy and the throbbing between my legs. 

Percy steps a little closer, his thigh sitting between my legs, gently rested against my hardness and I fight not to grind against the warm limb. 

“P-P-Percy.” 

“What is it, love?”

“I c-c-can’t.”

His hands wander along my arms and chest before settling on my waist and he nuzzles into the space between my neck and collarbone, kissing and occasionally nipping before soothing the small hurts with his tongue. 

“I’m not a mind reader, Monty. I don’t know what you want unless you tell me. I’m the virgin here, after all.”

I recoil stunned. 

“Y-y-you’re a virgin?!”

“Well, yes…” he scrubs the back of his neck with his hand obviously embarrassed.

“I was so obsessed with you, Monty, I couldn’t bring myself to give something so special to anyone else, but you.”

I hate Robert Peele even more now for being my first, I hate myself too.

If someone had told me all those years ago that one day I would have my beloved Percy willing to crawl into bed with me for what would most like be a hot, sweaty and passionate romp I’d have waited a lifetime, hell, ten lifetimes for him.

“Is that a bad thing?” 

Percy’s questions shock me from my thoughts.

“No! I mean, no… it’s just surprising is all, I thought you might have…” I trail off.

“No, Monty, never. I didn’t really have many opportunities to start with but as soon as I realized I felt that way towards you, my best friend, I… I just couldn’t.”

Percy ducks his head down, almost like he is ashamed.

Hooking my finger under his chin, I force him to meet my gaze, the heat had lessened slightly but not disappeared. 

“You, Percy Powell, should not be ashamed or embarrassed about being a virgin. It would be my honor to take you to bed, darling.”

“Monty” he whispered his lips just a breath from mine.

I don’t know who closes the gap, me or him, but all I know is one moment I was watching Percy’s tongue dart out to wet his lower lip and then I had said lip between my teeth and his tongue worked its way into my mouth.

I let my eyes slid shut as our tongues meet. Percy groans and cants his hip into mine, so I can feel the answering hardness there making me moan around our entwined tongues. 

This uncharacteristically submissive behavior obviously pleases him as he takes one arm from its position above my head and moves it to cup my hip gently drawing me forward until our members meet through layers of cloth. 

I rip my mouth from him as he thrusts his hip again.

“Percy!”

“Should we take this somewhere a little more… comfortable?”

“Abso-bloody-lutely.”


	3. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Smut begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong solely to Mackenzi Lee, I am just borrowing them for shameless smut.

I am ready to strip and jump Percy right here, but he slowly peels himself away from me. For a minute I think he’s going to stop and I sway towards him. But he reaches down, takes my hand in his larger one, his long elegant fingers stroking the back of my knuckles before bringing it to his lip and placing a gentle kiss on it. As if I’m the most precious thing in the world.

I am not going to cry.

But I still feel the hot sting of tears pricking my eyes for an entirely different reason than I am used to. 

He tugs me gently towards the bedroom door. 

I am just about to step over the threshold, but I remember we are going to need some lubrication.

I freeze and tug myself back towards the kitchen.

Percy raises an eyebrow at me in question. I wink and dash away before he can say anything.

I retrieve a small bowl and fill it almost full of olive oil before carrying it carefully back to the bedroom door where Percy is leant against the frame. Half-naked and with a noticeable hardness in the front of his britches I almost drop the bowl but manage to hang on to it despite my shaking hands. 

Again, he raises his brown in question, I flash him my dimples and duck past him into the bedroom. Setting the bowl down on the nightstand, I allow myself to fall back on the bed with a muted thump.

Almost immediately I raise myself onto my elbows shaking my hair from my eyes and give Percy my strongest come-hither look.

It works almost too well.

He pushes off the doorframe and stalks towards me with an altogether unfamiliar hungry look in his eyes. 

When he reaches the bed, he grabs my ankles and yanks me towards him until my backside is firmly pressed to his front and I can feel as much as see how much he truly wants me.

Lost for words I allow myself to fall back into the plush covers.

Percy's hands slide up my thighs, over my stomach and chest until he reaches the top button on my shirt. With skilled determination, he strips me of my shirt and begins working the buttons of my britches until they pop but doesn’t draw them down just yet. 

Like a painter observing his masterpiece his eyes rake over me, I squirm and shy away from the strange attention, but his feather-light touches to my hard nipples force me to look at him. 

For a virgin, he certainly knows what he is doing.

Before I can say a damn word, he bends over me and takes on of the hard buds into his mouth sucking strongly. 

My hips buck almost throwing him off me, my head tossed back.

“Ngh… Percy.”

“What, Monty?”

“…m…m…” I whisper

“What? I didn’t catch that.”

He takes the opposite bud into mouth rolling the damp on between his fingers.

“More, please Percy. Touch me more.”

Without saying a word his hands slide to my britches working their way underneath and takes my throbbing length in his loose fist.

Despite being the more experienced party here, I swear I almost lost it right there before he’s even got my britches off. 

“Oh god, Percy please.”

His fist strokes me using long, gentle strokes. Enough to keep me on edge yet not push me any closer to the edge than I am not. It’s maddening.

“Ah… mmm…. Percy…. Don’t tease me.”

“Oh, I’m not love, I am just making sure you’re ready for the next step.”

“Next step?”

With a sly smile, he withdraws and then slowly sinks to his knees. 

I raise myself up on my elbows, so I can still see his face and he gently pulls my britches and underthing’s off before tossing them into some random corner of the room, no doubt to be found later over a lamp.  
Panting and flushed, I push Percy’s head away as he leans into my most delicate parts. His eye dart to mine panicked.

I shake my head.

“You don’t… have to.”

“But I want to.”

And before I can protest, he takes my throbbing prick and guides it gently into his mouth.

Gasping at the warmth, I am almost overcome but I reign in my desires.

Percy begins to bob his head, his technique betraying his inexperience and more than once he almost catches me with his teeth.

I gently tug on his eyes. With a breathy almost non-existent voice I offer some advice.

“Wrap your lips around your teeth, and don’t try to force, no one can take it all on their first try.”

He doesn’t speak just returns to his task armed with new information.

God, he’s a natural.

I shove my fist into my mouth to stifle to noises escaping me, saliva dribbling down my chin but Percy snatches it away and presses it to the bed, allowing all my moans, whimpers and sighs to escape. 

I don’t understand why until he swirls his tongue around the crown of the hardness and I buck. He moans around my sending vibrations up my length.

“Ahhhhh… God Percy… st…. stop”

He lifts his head.

“Is it bad?”

“Oh no, darling, you’re going to make me come if you keep doing that.”

“I don’t mind. I honestly find the thought of you cumming in my mouth very appealing.”

“Jesus, Perce.” 

He dives straight back in, bobbing and sucking with hollow cheeks making the most arousing and delicious slobbering noises and he tries to devour me. 

I don’t know how much longer I can hold back.

I reach down and take a handful of Percy’s silken brown hair in my hands, pushing him down further. 

He gags a little but takes it on the second try. 

His nose grazes the trimmed hair at the base of my member and as he rises he scraps his teeth across the sensitive skin. And I lose it.

“Percy…. Perce… Per….. I…. I’m… cumming.”

The last part dissolves into a moan and he gives a strong suck and I come apart in his mouth, filling it with my seed, cheeks filling as he swallows it down.

“ummmmmmmmm…. Percy. Fuck!”

I let out a nervous laugh, his eyes meet mine burning with a suppressed fire. I shiver.

He glides up my body to my lip, taking my mouth and I can taste my essence on his tongue.

I push him over onto his back and he looks a little confused.

“My turn, darling.”

He shudders, not knowing what he just did to me feels like, while I am going to show him.

I reach for his britches.


	4. Monty's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong solely to Mackenzi Lee, I am just borrowing them for shameless smut.

With more force than was necessary I tear the button from his britches and pull them down to his knees, his impressive length springing free, the crown wet with his desire. 

Dear God, I may be salivating right now. He looks absolutely delicious, panting, cheeks stained red. Truly delicious.

I have to taste him.

Not wasting another moment, I take him in a firm grip, he gasps pushing his hips up forcing him further into my grip.

He’s at my mercy now and I am finding that I have none, mercy that is.

I lock my gaze with his as my tongue darts out to taste his desire. Pearly white teeth clamp down on his bottom lip so hard a ruby bead of blood rises on the surface. Not wanting him to hurt himself I slide on hand up gently pulling his lip free, tilting his head down once more forcing him to meet my gaze.

Instantly he tries to jerk his head back up.

I remove my tongue and he whines softly.

“If you want me to keep going, look at me Percy and don’t look away, understand?”

He nods quickly.

So eager.

I lower myself once more licking the crown with little gentle stroke, like a kitten lapping milk.

I can feel my desire rising once more and I force my hips to the bed focusing on him and him alone, my desire can wait.

Slowly I take him into my mouth sealing my lips around him as he whimpers.

Lowering my head I find I can’t take all of him, I wrap my hand around the base to cover what doesn’t fit in my mouth and give him a gentle squeeze, I am rewarding with a loud gasp that dissolves into a moan.  
He’s forcing his voice down, I want to hear him.

Releasing him again, I realize his hand is in my hair when he tries to push me down again.

“Percy, I want to hear you.”

“No, it’s embarrassing.”

Squeezing a little tighter, his breath hitches as his breath hisses through his teeth.

“It’s only me, Perce.”

“It’s embarrassing because it’s you.”

I chuckle at that.

“I know I felt the same just now, but hearing you turns me on Perce, you won’t deny me that will you?”

I bat my lashes at him and he sighs as I slowly stroke him.

“O-o-ok Monty, just for you.”

I lower myself with vigor putting him back into my mouth and he moans softly, it’s a start.

Slowly move my head up and down, my tongue trailing the large vein on the underside of his member.

I must have found a sensitive spot when I hear a loud moan and his hip rocket up almost choking me with his desire, but I like it.

Taking his hip in my hand I set the pace a little faster this time, but not fast enough for him to find completion just yet, I want this to last a little longer.

As his hips rock at the same speed as my head, his fingers tighten in my hair, a sign he is getting close. Unlike me, he is a fairly quiet lover, panting yes, whimpering and sighing but only the occasional moan slips through his guard.

I want to hear him scream my name when he cums.

I pull out every trick in the book, everything I know that drives men mad.

Eventually, I get what I want, his fingers tighten and his breathing speeds up and he rushes towards the end, but I pull my head away quickly.

Breath coming fast it takes a minute to register the loss of my mouth from around him. His eyes flutter open confused, squeezing the base of his member tight cutting off his release I lean up and whisper in his ear.

“I want you to scream my name when you come Percy, do you think you can do that for me?”

Huffing slightly he replies.

“Please, Monty.”

“I asked you a question Perce. Do you think you can call my name when you fill my mouth with your cum, hmmmm?”

“Yes, fuck, yes Monty.”

Hearing the normally composing Percy curse sends blood rushing to my hardening prick.

“Let’s test that shall we.”

Pouncing of his prick once more, taking him deeper and deeper until I am gagging around him as he slips in my throat.

Percy bucks back arching almost painfully and he screams.

“MONTY!”

Hot seed floods my mouth, sweet salty heat on my palette, utterly divine.

He collapses back to the bed, chest heaving, boneless as his blurred eyes find mine.

He is beautiful, but I want more, my prick almost at full hardness again.

Wrapping my arms around him nuzzling against his neck.

“Perce, do you think you can go again soon? I want to feel you inside me.”

“Jesus, Monty.” He pants, “Give me a minute and I’ll see what I can do.”

His tone is comforting as his fingers run down my spine, followed by shivers.

Oh, God, what is he doing to me.

His fingers curl around my hip bone, fingertips almost brushing the top of my arse, torn between grinding my prick into his or pushing back hoping those fingers will go lower, I arch back.

“Patience, Monty.”

“Please, Perce, I’ve waited years, I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

“You’ll have to guide me, Monty, I’ve never done this before.”

“Don’t worry I will.” I wink at him.

I feel his prick twitch against me and I know it’s time.

“Ready for more, Perce?”

“Yes.”

Taking his wrist in my hand I guide it over my shoulder to the bowl of oil I set there earlier.

“Coat your fingers love, generously.”

He dips on finger into the oil two knuckles deep, after a moment I guide it gently to my arse until it is pressed against my hole.

“Now, what do I do Monty?”

Leaning close to him, my breath hot against his neck.

“Explore, love.”


	5. Love Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong solely to Mackenzi Lee, I am just borrowing them for shameless smut.

Percy’s fingers didn’t enter me straight away, nervous and unsure he rubbed his fingertips against the rim causing me to moan and arch into him, pressing my length into his.

When he didn’t go any further I lifted my head from his shoulder to look into his eyes. I could see the indecision swimming in those deep brown eyes.

He swallowed, licked parched lips before speaking.

“Are you sure, Monty?”

His question just a whisper.

“I have never been surer of anything in my life, Percy. Now, get a move on before I explode.”

His soft chuckle sends shivers up my spine as he slowly presses a finger into my willing body.

He slowly presses the finger in, two knuckles deep twisting it slightly making me gasp.

He freezes.

“Oh no, Perce, don’t stop now, more.”

Ever so slowly he withdraws pushing a second finger in. Scissoring them so gently, like I am the most precious thing to him.

This pace is enough to make me scream, I need more.

“Percy” I pant “I know you are trying to gentle right now but I need more.”

I take hold of his wrist behind me and plunge the fingers in deep, a sharp moan tearing itself from my throat.

“Oh god, just like that.”

I set the pace and Percy quickly takes over.

It feels great, but I need him to find that spot.

He angles his fingers this way and that as he drives them in and out.

Seconds later, he finds it.

“PERCY! Right there. Oh, god do it again.”

He doesn’t disappoint.

He trains his fingers on that spot hitting just right that I don’t notice when he adds a third finger.

Feeling my climax approach. I need him inside.

“P-p-percy, stop.”

“Oh, did I hurt you?”

“God, no, Perce. I’m at my limit I need you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, god, yes.”

My pleading must have convinced him because he is pushing me onto my back hovering over me, fingers still pressed inside me.

He withdraws them make me whine in displeasure.

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll give you what you want.”

Writhing and panting I watch him slick his prick with the oil, fisting it gently, lips caught between his teeth and I know he is as close to climax as I am.

His prick grasped firmly in his hand, he grips my hips lifting them to line his member up.

The head presses lightly against my hole, he looks at me, wanting and searching.

I nod ever so slightly.

“Please, Percy, I can’t wait any longer.” I plead.

Ever so slowly he presses forward the head of his prick slipping inside causing us both to moan.

He drives himself forward slowly always conscious of me and my pleasure.

Eventually, he bottoms out and I can feel his sack presses against my ass.

I feel so full.

Bracing himself over me, I can see the passion in his eyes and the effort it is taking for him to remain so still, waiting for me.

Catching my breath, I sigh.

“Percy.” I whisper reaching up to cup his chin angling it down, so I can kiss him again.

“Oh, god, Monty, it so hot and tight inside you.”

“mmhmmmmm”

“You feel amazing, Monty, I can’t…”

I cut him off with my lips once more.

“It’s ok, Perce, breath.”

Coaching him to steady his breathing to reign in his lust for a moment. It works because I feel him relax enough that his member twitches inside me.

“You feel amazing too Perce, I feel so full, full of you.”

He growls. The primal sound catches me off guard.

“God, Percy, move please.”

He drops himself onto his elbows, his face a breath away from my own, as he pulls his hips back slowly. I can feel every ridge and vein of his prick as he does. It feels amazing, I am connected to him for the first time, it brings tears to my eyes as I wrap my arms around his neck drawing him down until I can whisper in his ear.

“Fuck me, Percy.”

That does it.

He growls, long and low and snaps his hips forward burying himself in me to the hilt.

“Fuck!”

“Fuck!”

Gripping a fistful of his hair I push back, silently telling him to let go.

Withdrawing once more he snaps his hips forward faster than before.

“FUCK, Percy, harder baby harder!”

Without words, he drives himself further and further into my body until he strikes that spot.

“PERCY!”

In-between his pants and moans, I swear I hear him laugh at my scream.

Moving one hand down to my hip, he grips it hard enough to bruise. That is a pleasing thought, that he is owning me, and I will wear those marks of ownership tomorrow. Handprints and bite marks.

I’m not idle either, pulling his hair, tilting his head back and latching onto his neck and biting down when he plunges into me again. My teeth sink into his sink hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood.

He seems to like it because he speeds up driving into me at an almost inhuman speed.

I can feel his breath coming faster, his hips stuttering slightly, and I know he’s close.

Dropping his head, a little, he moans into my mouth.

“Monty, I c-c-can’t…. Oh, fuck.”

Taking his face in my hands, fingers sliding through his silky hair.

“It’s ok Perce, I’m right there too, let go, baby, let go.”

“Ahh, ah, oh, Monty.”

His prick driving into my spot over and over I can feel myself approaching the edge.

“Oh god, ah, mmmm, Percy.”

I can feel him holding back. He needs that final push.

Sliding one hand from his hair, down his back nails leaving red lines in my wake, until they reach his ass grabbing it hard.

“Monty!”

“Come on Perce, I want you to fall over the edge with me, feel you cum inside me… Ahhhhh.”

He cuts me off and his drives in extra hard.

His fingers dig hard into my hips, member twitching uncontrollably spurting liquid heat into me.

“OH, FUCK MONTY!”

His hips continue moving as he releases himself, one finally weak push into my special spot, combined with watching him cum drive me over the edge.

“Oh, oh, fuck, fuck, PERCY!”

Gripping his head, pulling it down to my shoulder, I can feel my cum splashing hot on my stomach as well as Percy’s.

As we come to a stop I can feel his harsh pants in my ears, feel his hands gliding up my sides.

Weakly he lifts his head from my shoulder, locking his gaze with mine as he withdraws causing us both to moan as the sensitive nerves and glands are stimulated further.

He gently lays down next to me chest heaving.

He looks at me shyly wetting his lips.

“Was… was that... um… ok?”

Shocked by the question, I laugh.

Percy’s face falls.

Rolling over I pull him to me, lifting his chin.

“Percy, that was amazing, I have never cum so hard in my life.”

“Really?” He looks at me with those large, innocent eyes.

“Really.”

Relieved he wraps his arms around me resting his cheek on my hair, inhaling softly.

Together and satisfied I pull the sheets over our cooling bodies, ignoring the sweat and cum staining the both of us.

As I start to drift off, I hear him whisper into my hair.

“I love you, Monty.”

“I love you too Perce. I always have.”

I swear I feel him smile and his arms tighten.

Dear Lord doesn’t ever take him away from me.


	6. Where do we go now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong solely to Mackenzi Lee, I am just borrowing them for shameless smut.  
> This is going to be a short fluffy chapter

The sun filtering through the curtains waking me from my peaceful sleep.

Rubbing my eyes as I sat up slowly, I remembered last night, how Percy held me, how he loved me.

Looking to his side of the bed I noticed the space empty and cold. 

Grabbing my dressing gown, I got out of the bed and went in search of my lover.

Lover, it’s strange to call Percy that but it makes my heart flutter when I do.

Walking to the dining room of the flat, the smell of tea and breakfast remind me I haven’t eaten since yesterday evening.

I find Percy at the stove finishing off breakfast in just my shirt.

He looks divine, making me a bit more awake than I did a moment ago.

Without looking at me he speaks.

“Morning, lover, I hope you’re hungry.”

“What’s for breakfast, darling?”

He smiles at the nickname I gave him years ago.

“Well, I am no chef so well have tea, toast, and eggs until we go shopping a little later.”

“It sounds amazing.”

Bringing the last of the eggs and the teapot over to the table he sits opposite me.

While I immediately grab some toast, covering it in butter and jam, Percy just looks at me over the rim of his teacup.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Yes,” he says wiping a bit of jam from the corner of my mouth, “but that isn’t what I was looking at.”

“What were you looking at then, love?”

“I was looking at how beautiful you are, Monty, bed hair, swollen lips and love bites all down your neck, it’s delicious.”

“Well, you did it.”

“That I did.”

After we finish eating and cleared away the dishes I found myself in the window perch. The same spot I was in yesterday watching Percy swim, rubbing the marks on my neck gently.

Percy found me there smiling lost in my memories.

He wrapped his arms around me looking out at the sun glittering off the sea. 

“What are you thinking about, Monty?”

“About you, about us and where we go from here.”

“What do you mean?”

I sigh.

“Well, unlike Felicity and Scipio we can’t be seen together as a couple in public, we can’t do things other people do.”

“I know that Monty, but it doesn’t matter to me as long as I am with you.”

“I know that Percy, it just doesn’t seem fair.”

“Life isn’t fair Monty, we know this, but we will make it work.”

“But where do we go from here?”

“Wherever we want to, love.”

Turning my gaze back to sea, I smile, we can go anywhere we want, maybe somewhere we will be accepted.

A knock at the door tears me from my musing. Making sure my gown is secure I open the door reveal a footman holding a letter.

“A letter for Monty.”

“That would be me.”

“Good day to you sir.”

“And to you.”

Taking the letter, I watch the man leave.

Turning the letter over in my hands I recognize the handwriting.

“Who's it from?” I hear Percy call.

“Felicity.”

“She’s been gone a few days and she is already checking up on us.”

Opening the letter gently I read aloud. 

“Dear Monty and Percy, I hope you are settling in and that this letter finds you well. I and Scipio and the rest of the crew send our best to you. I will keep this letter brief as I just wanting to mention something I forgot about before we departed. 

I and Scipio were talking about your situation and the struggles you will face when a member of the crew mentioned that you might find some acceptance and others like yourselves in the Orient, most likely Japan. 

Should you choose to travel there please let you us know as many of us would like to explore there as well.

With love, your sister, and friend,

Felicity.”

Taking a breath, I looked at Percy, eyes wide.

“Wow, the Orient huh? Might be an adventure, right Monty?”

“Damn right, darling, should we start packing?”

“Always eager, aren’t you? No, I think we should stay here for a while setting down some roots before we go traveling halfway around the world again.”

“But we had so much fun last time.”

His laugh makes my heart race.

“But I do think you’re right Percy, we will make this our home before we get ourselves into more trouble.”

“Monty!”

Dear God, I love this man. 

Little did Monty know that Percy was thinking the exact same thing.

This was the beginning of their forever.


End file.
